


Morning Hymns and Mattresses

by AmerValk



Series: Dragon Age 2 f!Hawke/Anders One Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: This is part of a headcanon I created in which Anders survives and he and Hawke help spread the mage rebellion. He is eventually judged by the Inquisitor, who shows mercy to Anders as long as he acts as an agent of the Inquisition. Finally, after years of wandering, Anders finally has a home in Skyhold and most importantly, a feather mattress.This is explicit and very NSFW





	Morning Hymns and Mattresses

The bed shifted as Hawke rolled out of the feather stuffed mattress. It was the early hours of the day and morning had not yet broken on Skyhold. It was the darkness before the dawn, and in the mountains she could see so many stars that it left her breathless. Anders groaned softly, disturbed by her movement but he continued to sleep regardless. Silently, she cursed as her feet struck the cold floors and she barely avoided tripping over the shoes she left by the bedside the night before. Artfully, Firenze hopped away from the offending boot and nearly tumbled toward the floor before catching herself. Was it that difficult to keep one’s space clean when you didn’t have to have things to neatly packed and ready to go? Hawke wondered absently as she admired her husband . Anders was still buried in the covers, a purring calico cat nestled at his feet. He was so serene now. His golden hair looked red in the muted light of their room and he snored delicately. The cat glared at her, daring Hawke to wake him. The cat would need to learn to live with disappointment. Still, she took a few moments to admire her husband, he didn’t look like the mage that lit the fire to forge the world anew. But he was always more than a man, and exactly like one all the same. Even if Anders forgot he had human needs from time to time. 

As soon as as he discerned her warmth was missing, Anders eyes opened blearily. He could stay in this bed for several lifetimes, why was Hawke so restless? He thought scornfully as she mistakenly-thought she was quietly moving around the room. 

“Love,” he questioned groggily. His body groaned as his muscles popped back into place. Sleeping on a mattress refreshed his nerves even if Hawke insisted upon stomping around like an bronto. He stretched indulgently, adoring how the sheets felt against his skin and the blanket that cocooned him. 

“You startled Andraste,” said between gaping yawns.He tried not to smile as he chided her, and failed as his lips curved into the grin Hawke loved so much. She wasn’t sure there would ever be time she didn’t adore him. Anders was serenity itself and she knew it was a trap. She could see the mischief in his eyes as the calico knowingly lept off of the bed and away from the pair to enjoy the freedom of Skyhold. He tried to entice her as he buried himself further into the blankets, his neck slowly disappearing into the growing mass of covers. Hawke giggled, his gambit almost working as it drew her closer to her subversive husband. As soon as he drew close enough, he tried to pull her back to bed. His long fingers grasped her forearms before she pulled away, protesting,

“No, I was just enjoying the view, love.” He frowned briefly before lifting himself from the feather bed, the nest of blankets being unmade around him. His face was encumbered with shadows as he complained,

“Well, I’m awake now...” He pouted, his face was trying to be stern but settled at incompetent. Firenze hated to see him so out of sorts, the age and wear suddenly visible on his animated features and folded. She went to kiss his cheek in apology,but found Anders had his own intentions. Turning his face as she moved close, he found her lips instead and enticed her back to the bed. Firenze sighed as his hands shifted beneath her shirt, toying with the hem of it before he pulled her closer, their bodies sliding together. Hawke got caught up while gently he massaged her shoulders and traced the curve of her breast. He had no desire to get out of bed, and thought he could convince Hawke of the same as he started to undress her between slow, indulgent kisses. She could barely breathe as he kissed her, sinking into the soft mattress and drowning beneath him. There were worse ways to die, she admitted silently. Anders read her thoughts, as Hawkes’ blue eyes gleamed with building desire,

“Are you sure about that, sweetheart?” he whispered, pressing a kiss beneath her ear. She squirmed against him, knowing in the end, some battles didn’t matter. Firenze surrendered, her body more than eager for Anders attentions. His tongue explored her mouth, both pleading and demanding for more. It was as passionate as their first kiss, all those years ago. His lips brushing against hers and his mouth questing for every part of her that she was willing to give. Hawke body arched into his hands as they brushed against her nipples. Even through the cloth of the blouse, her body trembled in anticipation. 

Her reply was mumbled, muffled in his kiss. There was a litany of places they made love from Weisshaupt to Denerim, but in their own bed was the ultimate indulgence. Anders had no intentions of rushing the seduction, rather, he wanted to prolong it, to admire Hawke as she orgasmed beneath him, in their home. Home, the word was an aphrodisiac, a siren call that he had wanted above all. 

“Love,” he murmured, his voice a delicate purr Anders kissed her cheek. Hawke’s breath came in a sigh. She answered him wordlessly, trying to capture his lips, wanting to submerge herself once more.

“Greedy,” Andrers chided, his tone both mocking and sincere. Hawke smirked as he taunted her, his lips mere inches from own. She was frustrated, but intrigued as he denied her the kiss she craved. 

“What are you planning?” she asked, her voice sounded hoarse with lust as she still sought his lips in vain. Anders was more than pleased to lord this over Firenze. The woman who had given up her life for him, for the mages. He intended to give her so much more than a home in Skyhold.

“Gifts beyond measure,” he offered, his voice hushed as began to remove her clothing. Though she was not wearing much. One of Anders blouses covered her discreetly. Normally Hawke slept with little clothes but the mountains were cold at night. Besides, the material was impossibly soft after so much wear. He grinned, aiding Firenze as she pulled the thin material over her head. His erection was firm against her labia, brushing against it tantalizingly as she thrust her hips toward him. It was always this way between them, they crashed together likes waves moving in tandem with the tides. She gasped as he teased her entrance,

“I have an awful big imagination.” her voice was harried with each tiny stroke of his cock, the tip tempting her toward it. Anders laughed as she tried with such fervor to feel him inside of her. He could feel how much she wanted him, he knew because he felt the same way. This however, wasn’t a romp against a cave wall, he was celebrating.

“I’m counting on it, Firenze,” was all he said as he threw the blouse on the already cluttered floor with no thought to where it landed. Hawke grunted in frustration as he withdrew from her vagina, and kissed his way down her body. He took special care to trace the scars she earned with his delicate fingers. His hands seemed warm, simmering across her skin. Her eyes widened as she realized he was using magic. It was a fire that did not burn, but still, Hawke pined while he kissed her breasts. His teeth just pinched the skin of her nipple before he sucked on it with gentle pressure. Unwittingly Hawke cried out, his name leaving her lips in a fevered dance. 

His damned fingers played with the curls of her vagina, dipping just to toy with her clitoris. He traced the bud up first, and then down before he flicked the tip that grew from his attentions, stoking her ardor. While his thumb teased her maddeningly, he parted her lips, smirking how wet she was for him already. Anders had so much more planned for her this morning. He wanted her cries to wake the rest of Skyhold and disturb the Chantry Sister’s morning prayers in the Garden below.

“Fiend,” she bit, her lust held by a thread that he controlled effortlessly. Raising a brow he pulled away from her breasts, his lips traveling down her taut, road weary body. He paid special attention to the small bump at her abdomen, where their child grew. It first of many gifts he intended to give her. He chuckled, moving between her legs and kissed the soft flesh of her inner thigh. The scruff on his face tickled and she jerked violently when he finally kissed her nether-lips.

“Apostate!” She shouted, fighting as she squirmed. Anders found her struggle amusing, even if it was fruitless and began to torment her in earnest. There was something musical about Hawke’s laughter as he intentionally scraped his cheek along the sensitive flesh. It was an entertaining and effective distraction before he finally parting her lips in succulent decadence. Her laughter was silenced as her breath was stolen once more. 

His hand rested on her abdomen as he ate the excess wetness as if it were icing on a cake. Lingering on the heightened nub of her clitoris for a long, paralzying moment with each lick. Firenze was beyond sensitive while he devoured. She panted with need while she gripped the pillow beneath her head, tangling her fingers in her wild, red hair. Her mind was nearly blank as he feasted, using his tongue to clean her thoroughly. He steadied her hips while she thrashed. She was unraveling quickly, dissipating into nothing as he hooked two fingers inside the walls of her vagina. The uneven sensation of his tongue against her clitoris contrasted with a rush as she contracted around his fingers. Anders would not relent, not now as she elevated her hips instinctively. He moved beneath her, setting her legs on his shoulders, eager to hear her scream. 

Anders counted her breaths as they slowed and her hips sagged. It was all part of a simple calculation as he fingers eased inside of her, allowing Hawke to recover for a moment. Firenze was weightless, floating on the mattress as she relished in the static pressure of his two fingers resting inside of her. Then, as the wave of calm traveled to the tips of her fingers and she un-clenched her fists, Anders crooked his fingers with deft precision and her body went rigid as Hawke screamed his name. The first time she yelled his name he merely hit the bundle of nerves buried inside of her and her hips bucked to met his hand. When he was confident she came once more he began to thrust the two fingers inside of her and she yelled his name again, between pleading shouts. The pad’s of his fingers struck the walls of her cervix and her breathing grew labored with every motion of his hand. Finally, Anders kissed her neglected clitoris before sucking on it as his fingers continued to thrust into her. Firenze’s entire body shook as she cried his name in octaves. Anders was proud as she prayed to him, her exultations in time with the Sisters’ Canticle of Light. He did not believe in the Chantry, Hawke was his goddess. He basked in the sacrilege, and her ardor as he finally released her.

Hawke’s energies flickered as she recovered and Anders cradled her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck affectionately. The rosy fingered dawn peeked through the crack in the window. Though his lust was not satisfied he was patient, allowing Hawke a few moments while she lay in suspended grace. Besides, he was enjoying the view. It was simply too good to ignore.

“And what of you?” Hawke asked, her voice was strained and a little rough as she collected her thoughts. Anders whispered, caressing her with a lazy indulgence.

“Seeing you in bliss is enough to sate me, love. I could die now, knowing I’ve made you so happy.” Hawke narrowed her eyes, but the adoration in his voice carried through his words. His confession roused her desires, kindling the flames in her soul. Anders mouth did not need to touch Firenze to drive her into wild abandon. His words enraptured her.

“That is not good enough,” she countered, attempting to sound stern. She failed gloriously as Anders watched the frown she attempted was overtaken by a grin. He played dense as she glared at him ineffectively,

“Then, what is it you want?” He inquired, smirking as she mounted him. Hawke wrapped her fingers around his wrists and pinned him to the bed beneath her. She slowly inserted his penis inside of her, watching his expression as his erection disappeared into her core. Anders eyes shut tightly in pleasure.

“Hawke,” he begged, wanting to feel her engulf him entirely while she took her sweet time. He was relieved when he finally felt the warm walls of her vagina against the skin of his penis and the voluptuous friction as she wriggled her body. “F-firenze,” he pleaded now, lost in the pleasure of their flesh meeting and souls intertwining. He could escape, but there were worse ways to die.

“Pray to me, now,” she declared confidently, shifting her hips so that his cock was constantly stimulated, assaulted with the knowledge that she too could raise him to the Maker. In that moment, their eyes met. Her bright blue eyes were jubilant and Anders determined brown eyes were almost golden in this light. Together, they were brighter than the sun itself.

“As you command,” Anders answered heeartily. He tossed her beneath him effortlessly, their hips twisting until he was behind Hawke. His knees dug into the mattress as she adjusted herself beneath the pillows and blankets that now lay disheveled around them. “You’ll need something to hold onto,” he hummed playfully. Firenze gripped the headboard, the whites of her knuckles showing beneath her skin as Anders entered her once more. She was positively flooded for him and there was no need to hesitate as he snapped his hips, thrusting profoundly. The first stroke was slow and deep, allowing Hawke to feel the girth of him. Even for him, it was too much to wait as he picked up the pace. Instinct took over and Hawke rocked against his thrusts, meeting his hips in a divine rhythm. He was the first shout as he roared her name,

“Firenze!” His voice carried powerfully as he grew closer to his own release. It was like the edge of a sharpening knife and Anders delayed it as long as he could, waiting to feel Hawke contract around his penis. He had to shut his eyes, almost afraid of Hawke’s beauty as her spine curved idyllically. She wailed in time with his thrusts and Anders was afraid as he neared the end of his focus. He bit his cheek, the slight pain distracting him from the absolute pleasure of feeling Hawke contract around him. 

“Fuck! Anders!” she shouted, engulfed in the sensations of his penis while he thrust into her. She saw stars as she dug her nails into the bed frame. He struggled, the pressure of his orgasm growing, building. It would have been easy to cum then, as Hawke peppered her fervor with obscenities. Her voice was warped into a guttural scream as he finally felt her walls clenched tight around his cock and he could no longer resist. Here they were, together, making love in their home. His senses were overwhelmed as he came inside of her, still pounding with reckless abandon. The bed lurched violently, Hawke refusing to capitulate, riding his orgasm to its messy conclusion. His roar was an indistinct cacophony of half- formed sentences. Arcane power rippled through him, as his emotions soared. His hands sizzled with energy that merely startled Firenze as he dug his fingers deep into her hips.

Sweat dripped from Anders brow as they collapsed together. He curled around her, holding Hawke flush against his body. Their skin was sticky and molten. Firenze leaned her head back against his shoulder and spoke softly,

“I love you,” she confessed faintly. Her breaths came in short staccato as while her pulse slowed. Anders wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, desperate to feel her. Her hair brushed along his skin and he kissed her shoulder before he caressed her cheek, tilting her face toward his own. She was flushed, radiant in the golden dawn. 

“I love you too Hawke, always,” Anders returned, drawing her into a fulfilling kiss. Hawke’s lips parted as she shifted to face him. She took comfort in his chest as she nestled there, incandescently happy in his arms. He silently swore that he would spend the rest of his life worshipping her as he caressed the swell of her abdomen tenderly. He smiled, to the rest of the world she was the Champion, indomitable and fearless, but to him she was simply Firenze. She was the woman he loved, who carried his child, and made every sacrifice worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a labor of love. I adore this headcanon and am pretty disappointed with the world state where Anders is only a monster. Leave it to EA to take all the interesting parts out of Bioware. In any event, enjoy and I would love to hear back from anyone who has a comment. I adore answering questions. I really just want all Hawke's and Anders to have happy endings.


End file.
